Picture In The Puzzle Pieces
by Confused55
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella.Bella is everything Edward could have ever asked for and much more.The only down side is Bella doesn't return his feelings.What will Edward do?Will he move on?Will things stay the same? I'd love for u to find out.One-Shot


Hey! thanks for is my first fan fic I've posted so any ideas or creative criticism would be great.  
And quick little shout out to The Perisher who is _awesome_! She didn't help me as much for this one-shot  
but im writing a story called With Love,Edward and she gave me ideas that changed my story for the better  
so many times its funny. But other than the fact she helps me all the time i also wanna shout out to her  
because her fan fics are some of my favorites and you should really read them. - I Want You To Want Me,  
My Heart ,and pick for her up coming story for the summer from her Summer Previews. (there Twilight fan fics)  
alright im done holding you up _please _read this. -Aarica.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I am in love with Bella Swan. Bella Swan is a long time friend of my cousin Alice Brandon.

Bella Swan has no feelings for me, but I dont hold that against her, I guess im not her type.

Bella Swan is beautiful, graceful, sensitive, smart, and perfect. She doesn't act proud, selfish, like she better than anyone(even though she is), or

vain. As I said before, shes absolutely perfect and I'm in love with her.

Tonight's the winter schools dance, and the theme this year is blast from the past. It's going to be set in the time frame or the 19th century which,

in my opinion, is one of the most beautiful eras there has ever been from what I've read, seen in movies or pictures, and heard in it's wonderful

music.

We go to a private school and since there aren't as many students as a public school we can really go all out. The decorations are going to be

beautiful, I know this because the art class I am in did almost all of it. I don't mind though, I love art, any kind of art but music is my favorite by far.

I have been playing the piano since I was five and, I don't mean to brag, but I have also done many compositions with little or no help, my favorite

being the song I wrote is for Bella.

But back to tonight. Almost every one in school complained about the time frame the student government picked, but after Bella, the student body

president, said how much she loved the idea so did every one else.

I have also been told for students who want to party and dace in any form except ball dace (the only dace the school allows) can head to the after

party which I will not be attending.

At our school there aren't really clicks like jocks and preps, there are just groups. But not really in a bad way you just sit with who you like, no

where is restricted from anybody else. I just sit with my true friends Seth and Jasper (who is madly in love with Alice, and she likes him but he's to

scared to ask her out). Emmett, who is also a good friend of mine, used to sit with us but now he sits with his girlfriend Rosalie.

People, mostly of the gemale gender, always say I should get my head out of my books and come sit with them, but I always say no thank you. I

do this because I know those people like me for my looks or money. With the exception of Emmett, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Seth, and Rosalie who all

like me for I am, because I've known them for years.

It's around seven o'clock and I need to get on my way, dateless as ever. But I cant complain, I never ask any one, the only one I want to go with

ALWAYS has a date.

I got in my car dressed and ready to go, praying to God the girls will leave me alone this one time.

I pulled up to the building were having the dance at and and was surprised by how excited I am. Though it's really only because I get the chance

to see Bella radiate pure beauty in a ball gown.

As I walked in I barely noticed how beautiful everything is I just scanned the room for Bella. I was early so I didn't really expect her to be here yet,

because the dance starts at eight-thirty. I was pleasantly surprised to see her looking beautiful as ever in the corner drawing. Her eyes met mine

and she smiled and indecated with her index finger for me to join her.

As I walked over to her I smelt the roses and other flowers set on every table around the dance floor and smiled at how well every one did putting

this together. Once I got to her my smile grew impossibly wide and I said,"Hello, Bella."

She smiled back and said, "Hey, Edward."

She looked down at her drawing and asked, "Edward, do you think you could help me?" I sighed, what I wouldn't do for her.

I walked behind her and asked, "What can i help you with Bella?" I said this as I examined her picture and saw the problem. She was drawing a

man's face and didn't know how to do the shading on his features so it looked very two dimensional, but I waited for her to ask.

"Well Edward, you draw so well, I was wondering if you could help me draw this mans features correctly."

I smiled down at her and said,"Well Bella it would help if I knew who he is so I could do a better job in helping you."

She thought about that a moment and said, "I honestly don't know, i just made him up."

I laughed at how much she sounded like a three year old and thought about how to show her without completely doing it myself. I came up with

an idea and now all I need to know is how she wants him to look.

"Okay Bella, before I can help you draw him you need to at least tell me how he's meant to look" I said with a crooked grin.

She laughed and said, "Oh yeah, sorry I didn't even think about that, well um I want him to be in his early teens with high cheek bones and

a round face."

I thought about that and said, "Okay easy enough. We still have what, thirty minutes?"

I pulled up a chair and pushed it right next to hers, put her sketch pad in between us and said, "Hold your pen like you normally do when you draw

then give me your hand."

She looked confused at first but than gave me her hand. I took her hand and covered it with mine and felt the same almost electric shock go

through my hand the same as I did evey time touched her. I brought her hand to the page and said, "I want to show you how to do this so you

can in the future so just remember the pressure and the way are hands move and you'll be able to do this again."

I put our hands on the page and started to draw I could tell she was paying attention which was good, but I had a hard time focusing with her

right there but managed and her young mans face turned out very nicely. I looked over to her about to say 'I told you it wasn't that hard' when I

was taken off guard by her expression. It was a mix of surprise, confusion, realization, and some other emotion I couldn't quite place. I got caught

in her gaze and just stared at her eyes for the longest time not being able to look away until I heard some one clearing thier throat.

We looked up and we realized with a start we were no longer alone and the whole school was here. We looked at each other wordlessly then we

both looked down at are hands, which I do not notice before were still together over her pen and the moment we noticed this we jumped apart

almost knocking over our chairs in the process. We were both blushing because every one was looknig at us.

Bella turned back to me and stutterd, "Um I h-have a d-date. I have to go find him. Nice um talking to you."

I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach and said, "Of course Bella, any time."

She turned and gave me a warm smile and said "Thanks."

It is now 10:03 and I'm about to go home, everything after helping Bella tonight has been completely uneventful, all I have done this whole time is

think about that look Bella gave me after we finished drawing. It was so confusing. It almost looked as though she might have had feelings for me,

but I know that is not the case, because I gained the courage once a while back to ask her and she, in a very polite manner, said she loved me as

a friend. I took it shockingly well, taking into consideration how much i truly do love her. I down played how much that hurt well.

I was about to get up and go when Jasper runs over to me and says "Guess what!?! Guess what man?!?!"

It was very odd seeing Jasper like this, he's usaly very calm and controlled. I answered what really interested in what he was going to tell me.

"I got the courage to ask Alice out, and guess what? She said yes!"

"I told you she would" Alice and I have no secrets.

"Yeah I know I should have listened, I gotta go were going to go hang out at the after party!"

I laughed and said, "Bye Jasper."

After laughing to myself for a minute or two I looked up and saw Bella, she was dancing. Perfectly gracful in all her movements, but sadly her

partner didn't have her grace. She looked around the room, and caught my stare and held it. She told the boy she was dancing with to hold on

and she walked right over to me and said,"Edward I need you."

I could not have loved any words in the English language more, but I know he didn't mean them the way i wished she had.

I played dumb and said, "With what?"

She glared at me and said, "You know exactly what," and motioned with her head to the boy she left confused on the dance floor.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked because i had no clue where she was going with this.

"Dance with me."

Like I could refuse the offer. Then she added with a warm smile "We need to show him how to _really_ dance."

I gulped and let her lead me to the floor and we started ball room dancing. We danced circles around everyone else because Bella and I knew

what we were doing and most of them didn't know the first thing about ball room dancing. It was funny really but I didnt notice.

I was dancing with Bella Swan.

In that time I was dancing with her I just let it all go. In my mind I would pretend that Bella was here with me, this dance meant to her what it

does to me, and that she loved me.

It was a wonderful while it lasted. I think I might have actually loved her more because of that dance, but truthfully I was heart broken.

Bella Swan doesn't love me, that dance meant nothing to her, and she's not here with me.

It was so hard to pull it together long enough to tell Bella thanks for the dance, and got out of there before I coukd show what my thoughts had

done to me. I already felt like my heart had been hit by some world famous baseball player repeatedly and I don't think I could feel much worse. I

really don't feel like leaving the spot i was in at that point, but thinking that way was...just...heart wrenching, I have loved her so much for years.

I am so happy for Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. They have exactly what I wish I could and they got it so easy.

I can never have what they do. Bella is this beautiful all around perfect person, who is to good for me.

She never wanted to hurt me she even said sorry to for it a few times and I know she feels bad about me falling in love with her. But

honestly there's nothing anyone can do. I'm hopelessly, miserably, yet beautifully in love with Isabella Swan and there's no getting around it.

By this point I was at my car going to spend a sleepless night playing my piano. I walked in my house dragging my feet, until I got to my room.

My room isn't huge but it's most defiantly not small. It had my bed (a queen), shelves after shelves of my Cd's and books , my baby grand piano,

and a small black leather sofa.

I sat down at my piano and played. I played a few of Beethoven's compositions and really got into it, all I heard was my breathing and my piano.

After I finished with a few of his pieces and thin I played Bella's song over and over. I wrote it a four years ago, after I realized I loved her. Bella's

song also has lyrics and while I played I sang them. I mean really sang them...Loud.

The song goes:

My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now that you're in the world

I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they,  
they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

Your so beautiful Bella, and I know that it's true  
I love you more than anything i ever knew  
And my heart gives me hope that one day I'll have you  
But my mind is telling me that can never be true  
So I had to do something and I wrote this song for you

And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now that you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now that you're in the world

I'm almost surprised Alice hasn't come to tell me to be quiet yet. She has been living with my parents and i since her parents died in a plane crash.

She's just like a sister to me now and I love her to death. Alice is really great to have around.

I still played Bella's song on and on, I know I've at least played it ten times now and I plan on playing it until my fingers turn blue and fall off.

I heard what sounds like crying behind me and I thought it was my mom Esme, because she thinks my music is so beautiful she sometimes cries. I

think its a over reaction but I always give her a hug and tell her it's just song. By now I'm guessing it was around midnight so it was pitch dark and

I had no lights on because one of the walls in my room is glass so moonlight was enough to see the basic silhouette of things.

I turned around to comfort my mother who was standing in her pjs with her head in her hands sobbing. I put on a smile as best I could with my

present state of mind, walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her, and said, "Mom relax, it was just a song, I love you

but really but I just want to be alone right now okay?"

I looked down and all I could see was her hair and it looked darker than normal but that could just be because there was little light. I took a deep

breath trying to think of a way to make her leave without seeming rude but my breath caught in my throat at what I smelled.

I smelt strawberries. Only one person I know smells like strawberries.

This crying woman in my arms is Bella Swan.

My mind flooded with questions like why is she here, let alone in my room?

Then I instantly knew the reason she was in my room. She must have heard me singing her song. I know exactly whats going on now. Bella heard

me singing listened and then felt so bad about how hurt I sounded it made her cry.

Dear God I made this faultless angel _cry_, i cant let that stand.

"Bella...Bella im so sorry I didn't know you were here. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Honestly it's not your fault. I'm stupid Bella i just didn't

think and-"

I was cut off by Bella looking up and saying "Edward stop."

I did, then she went on saying, "Edward none of this is your fault. I came here with Alice and we were talking, but I needed to talk to you and I

heard you sing and playing and it took my breath away. That song is so beautiful...thank you."

She said all this right as she started crying again.

I sighed and said, "Your Welcome. I'm glad you like it, it's yours. You said you needed to talk to me?" This is probably about our biology homework

we need to do since were lab partners o its about art class but either way I'm just happy shes here and talking to me.

"Um well its about the dance."

I stayed quiet so she could get to the point of what she needed to say but all she did was open her mouth like she was going to speak three

times and then closed it again, looking worried about something. Now I'm a little curious what was so important that she was having a hard time

telling me? She knows me well enough to know i would never tell a secret if that's what she needs to get out, or something like that.

The only thing I can think of is she wants my to leave her completely alone so I can never make her feel bad or anything like that again, but that

honestly just does not seem like something Bella would do. I was drawn to a blank and was really curious now but maybe she just needs to talk

about it.

"Bella what you are planning on saying seems like its worrying you and is hard for you to say, do you want to sit down and talk about it?"

She smiled and a lone tear ran down her cheek and nodded. I wiped the tear away with my thumb and we both sat down. All she did for around

ten minutes was look at me, but surprisingly enough, it didn't make me uncomfortable. There was a warmth to the way she was looking at me that

I had never seen or understood. A few moments later she used her hand and traced the slope of my nose then down across my cheek bone and

said, "Your perfect Edward."

She sounded so honest in her statement I most believed it. I am so far from perfect, yet this _ANGEL_ thinks thats what I am. I was flattered to say

the least, but the statement seem so wrong. SHE'S perfect.

Out of nowhere she brought her right hand back to my face, seeming to not notice she what she was doing, and stroked my cheek with her

thumb. I shivered because of the electric current that seem to flow threw her. She looked down, embarrassed by her actions, and tried to pull her

hand back. I took her hand that she pulled away without a second thought and placed it back on my cheek and held it there. Not long after, yet

another single tear roled down her perfect face. I used my thumb to wipe it away and more fell from each of her deep brown eyes. So I was just

sitting there, wiping away tears and trying to figure out why they were falling, but i came up short. It had to be because of me but what did i do?

she said my song for her wasn't it but other than that had no clue what i did.

I guess she noticed my confused expression because she took a deep breath and said, "Edward, I dont know what to say. I feel so stupid."

I wanted to tell her she wasn't stupid by far but i bit my tounge and let her continue saying,"Edward I-I just didn't realize, I'm so sorry i didn't

realize it sooner it just clicked and you were just right there all this time. I feel so blind and I-" I put my finger over her lips to stop her because

now she was almost sobbing while she cried and then as she tried to talk she started speeding up as she went. I understood what she was

saying but it made no sense at all.

"Bella, It's okay calm down." She did what i said and took a deep breath to calm down as i said before i continued to speak. "Bella, im sorry but i

didn't understand any of what you just said. Can you try to tell me again what it is you need to say?"

She nodded her head yes and looked down away from me and said "Edward, i really wanted to kind of ease into want im going to say, but i

honestly don't know how to tell you this any other way. I feel so bad i didn't notice it sooner."

"Bella just tell me it's okay, i promise whatever your going to say is fine, dont worry."

"Edward THAT, that's EXACTLY why i feel so bad. You ALWAYS cared. Thank you."

"Bella, you don't need to feel sorry about that." I wasn't sorry. Not at all, even though it hurt 90 percent of the time, I love loving Bella Swan and

nothing can change that.

She looked at me with a unreadable expression and said, "Edward do you remember helping me draw before the dance?"

"Of course I remember Bella?" I answered but it sounded more like a question because she knows I never forget anything.

"When we were drawing...It just clicked"

"What exactly do you mean by clicked and what clicked?" I am so confused.

"Well when i say clicked i meant it like...puzzle pieces. Like yesterday it was like a box full of puzzle pieces and tonight it's like all the puzzle pieces

fell into place, so now i can see what the picture is on the puzzle is."

"I understand exactly how you feel." I felt like that happened four years ago when i realized i love Bella, but she could mean any thing by that.

"Will you tell me what your epiphany is Bella?" She nodded her head and more tears fell and i was hoping her epiphany or 'picture in her puzzle'

wasn't that she cant stand me and she crying because she feels so bad about it. Although if that were true she probably wouldn't have went

about it the way she has...Im lost.

She took a deep breath and said, "You...You, Edward. Your perfect. You care about every one, your amazingly talented, your SO smart, you'd die

for any one you love, your the most gentlemanly person i have ever met, and your the sweetest person on the planet...I think I love you Edward

Cullen."

By this point my eyes are the size of saucers and before i could stop myself i had pulled her onto my lap, holding her and had my face buried in her

hair. I just sat and rubbed her back and she held me so tight im sure it would have hurt a smaller person.

At that moment it all fell into place. Some of my problems were still there and some things i worry about, but right then it all fell away and i enjoyed

a moment or two of pure stress free happiness for the first time in years. We stayed like that for what seemed like years, until...Alice.

Alice started talk before she even got half way down the hallway saying in a loud voice, "Bella, What are you DOING. It only takes five seconds to

tell some one to be quiet. We'll never have time for you make over now. It's already two in the morning and I need to-"

Alice stopped mid-sentence when she saw Bella sitting with me. Bella had pulled away from my chest by that point but made no move to leave me.

Alice knows everything about me so naturally she knew i love Bella and if Bella was holding ME Alice wasn't going to stop it for anything. All Alice

did after seeing us was stand in my door way with her mouth hanging open and said,"Carry on."

After Alice left to room and shut the door Bella and I laughed at the PERFECT timing Alice always seems to have.

As our laughter died down I looked at Bella and she was already looking at me and i couldn't look away. I have no clue what possessed me but I

started leaning down to her. At the same time she started tilting her head up to me and i kissed her. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms

around my neck to hold me to her, but there was really no need for her to. I was going _**NO WHERE**_.

After another moment that felt like forever we parted and she hugged me. I of course hugged her back. She stayed there holding me until she fell

asleep.

I couldn't have slept right now. Even though i want nothing more than to hold her in my arms like this all night Bella, im sure, is a little

uncomfortable sleeping half way sitting up on my lap. I picked up Bella with all the energy i had left and put her on my bed, pulled the covers over

her, and went to sleep on my leather sofa.

I woke up and my back wad killing me and i was unusually cold. I looked around and saw that i was on my sofa and wondered why i fell asleep

here, when i remembered last nights events and was over come with happiness.

I jumped off the sofa with energy i didn't know i could have this early in the morning and walked over to my bed, and there laid a beautiful

sleeping Bella.

At that moment something wonderful hit me, Bella Swan was mine. Bella Swan loves ME and im EXACTLY her type.

I smiled at the new found information while i sat on the edge of my bed and leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek. Bella sighed a heavy sigh after i

kissed her and groaned "Daaaad, go away. I can sleep as long as i want on the weekends. Back off."

I laughed at her and said, "Bella, sweetheart I can promise you i am not your father, but if sleep is want you want i will leave you alone and go

play my piano."

Her eyes shot open and she said very surprised "Edward!" and sprang up into a sitting position. She looked at me confused and I just smiled at

her until remembrance flash across her face and she grabbed me, hugged me, then kissed me lightly before saying,"I think i just found my new

favorite wake up call."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was not very eventful, but perfect, like almost all the days I spend with my Bella are. The rest of the time

Bella and I were in high school we went to the daces and loved every minute of it. Bella and I finish high school and coledge

together never apart except for classes or the very rare times we did have a fight and Bella went to stay with Alice so we

could both cool down before dealing with whatever the problem was. We have been married for three years now and have three

beautiful children named Renesmee Carlie Cullen after Bella's mother, my mother, and both our fathers. Elizabeth Anne Cullen

after my great grand mother and Edward Anthony Cullen Jr (EJ for short) after my grandfather and myself.

This is the story of how Bella and I came to be, I hope you enjoyed it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

I hope you liked the slightly changed version of this story. I like it a lot more myself. The song I used is called Your Song sang by the actor Ewan

McGregor in the movie Moulin Rouge. The third paragraph is mine, i wrote that. The orignal goes:

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen

It just didn't fit so i re-wrote it. I hope i didn't screw up the song to badly. Oh and you should really check it out his voice is AMAZING. Not the best i

have ever heard, but very good all the same.

please tell me what you think. Much Love  
-Aarica.

I know you see that button. Yes, the one right there infront of your face. I also know you really wanna click it. So save yourself the regret for later and click it!


End file.
